


Ethan and Emma

by wifeybear30



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wifeybear30/pseuds/wifeybear30
Summary: Emma and Ethan go on their first date. She's a lightweight and he's a gentleman, but things do heat up pretty quickly!  This is pretty much smut with no plot for the purpose alone.*Mentions of alcohol*





	Ethan and Emma

            Ethan’s black hair was buzzed on the sides and long on the top. It looked as though he’d brushed his fingers through it multiple times. Had he been nervous for their date? Something about her date being nervous made Emma’s body react. His five o’clock shadow didn’t hurt, either. She loved a man with a little stubble.

            Emma noticed Ethan’s eyes wandering down from her face to her chest every few moments. She smiled each time he realized he had been caught in the act. She had worn a low cut dress. She knew her date would be tempted to gaze.

            And that was exactly what she wanted.

            She smiled at him. He cut into his steak, eyes fixed on his plate in a forced effort to look away from Emma.

            “It’s okay,” she said, a hint of desire in her voice. “I would look, too.”

            “I-“ Ethan started. “You’re more than a pair of beautiful breasts.”

            “Oh, I know.” Emma traced the chain of her favorite necklace down from her neck to her cleavage. “But I also know that they’re part of me.”

            Her tone was doing something to him. She could see it in his face as it continued to redden.

            She was aware of her deep red lips as they wrapped around her fork with each bite of dinner. She made sure to slowly remove the utensil from her mouth. Ethan made a choking sound while sipping his wine.

            A smile turned the corners of Emma’s lips. “Are you okay, Ethan?”

            “Mhm,” he said, mouth still full of the cool red liquid. “I’m fine.”

            They sat in silence for a while. Forks sliding across plates, glasses clinking in celebratory toasts, and quiet chatter were the only sounds being made. Emma found herself wishing Ethan would talk more. It was only their first date, but she was already falling for his buttery voice.

            “So,” Emma started, “tell me more about your job.”

            The request seemed to reset his brain. Ethan cleared his throat. “It really isn’t anything interesting. I’m just a loan officer at a bank for big shots. What about you?”

            “Honestly?”

            “I’m not here to judge,” he assured her.

            “I’m the manager of a cosmetics store,” Emma admitted.

            “That’s pretty cool, actually. All that make up stuff fascinates the hell out of me. Some people are like Bob Ross when it comes to putting on make up. All I see are lines with color here and there and at the end it’s a beautiful painting.” He stopped, a sheepish grin spreading across his face. “Sorry, that’s probably weird coming from a guy.”

            “No, it’s not. I wish more men were open about such things.” Emma glided the fingers of her right hand across her collarbone. She had placed highlighting body spray there for this very reason.

            “You’re uh…You’re shiny.”

            Emma laughed when Ethan pressed his thumb and forefinger against the bridge of his nose in embarrassment.

            “That was dumb,” he muttered. “Is your cosmetic store the one that was selling those beginner witch’s kits for a while? Because holy hell, I’m hypnotized.”

            “That wasn’t my store, but the body glow is real and definitely hypnotic. I’m glad you like it.” Emma continued to touch her chest lightly, following the necklace chain again. “Dinner’s been fantastic, but I think I’m ready for dessert.”

            “Yeah?” Ethan perked up.

            Ethan paid for dinner while Emma called an Uber. They waited outside for their ride in silence. When the car arrived, Emma told the driver where she wanted to go, then leaned back in the seat. Using the same gentle motions she used on her own skin, Emma traced her fingers down Ethan’s shoulder. She could feel the definition of his muscles under his shirt. They twitched under her touch.

            “Ticklish?” she asked coyly.

            “Not usually.”

            _“He’s nervous,”_ she thought. She took that as her cue to keep moving.

            Her fingers moved down his arm and onto his leg. Ethan hissed with anticipation. She could feel his pants pulling tight.

            “Mmmm,” Ethan moaned.

            Emma caught the eye of the driver in the rearview mirror. He was clearly uncomfortable. She pulled her hand away from Ethan. It wasn’t her car to be fooling around in. She leaned her head against Ethan’s shoulder.

            The driver slowed to a stop in front of a bar.

            “I thought you said you wanted dessert?” Ethan asked.

            “This place makes the best lemon drops you will ever taste. I’d say that counts.” Emma paid the driver and led the way inside the bar.

            “Hey, Emma,” called the bartender, a tall dark haired woman. “Whipped Lemon Drop?”

            “Two please!”

            “Are you singing tonight?”

            “I might,” Emma replied.

            She took Ethan by the hand and led him to a table in the back corner of the bar.

            “You’re a regular?”

            “Yep.”

            “Here you go,” the bartender said as she brought four shots to the table. “Two more on the house. We know how much you like them. They’re on the house.”

            “Awww, thanks, Lorie!” Emma turned her attention to Ethan. “Try it! It’s divine!”

            Emma took her shot. Ethan, uncertain about the whipped cream scented drink, waited until she had swallowed.

            “Mmmmmm,” Emma nearly moaned. “Go ahead.”

            Ethan quickly tilted the shot glass into his mouth.

            “Oh, Jesus,” he sputtered. “That is entirely too sweet! I think I’ll stick with beer, thank you.”

            “That’s fine. I’ll take these for myself.” She grinned at him.

            The DJ set up for karaoke. Emma was called up frequently to sing. She danced around with a microphone and various women and men at the same time. Every time she returned to their table, Ethan had inched closer to her seat. After her fourth song, Emma decided to take a break. She quickly downed the last two shots and scooted her barstool, so she was right next to her date.

            She resumed the playful touches she had started in the car earlier. She pressed her forehead into Ethan’s neck. He smelled amazing. She pressed a kiss against his skin and squeezed his thigh at the same time.

            “Oh god,” he breathed. “You’re such a tease.”

            “Vodka makes me horny,” she breathed.

            Emma slid her hand up a little higher. She chose this table for a reason. The lights stopped at least ten feet away. They were nearly in complete darkness. No one would see Emma nip at Ethan’s neck or how close to his throbbing erection her hands were.

            “Emma,” Ethan panted. “Emma, you’re drunk. And I’m buzzed.” His breath caught in his chest when she gripped his cock through his pants. “Oh, fuck,” he moaned. “Emma, oh. Oh..”

            “You’re right,” Emma finally said. “We shouldn’t do this right now.”

            They called a taxi. Emma gave the driver her address.

            “Your head for consent is sexy,” she told him in the cab. “Thank you for that.”

            “We’re here,” Ethan said after what felt like only seconds. “You dozed off. Let me help you inside.”

            Emma was only vaguely aware of Ethan’s grip on her waist as they walked to her door. She fumbled with her keys until she was able to unlock the door.

            “Damn my inability to drink like a normal person,” she muttered.

            “I don’t know. Four shots in less than an hour is not normal lightweight behavior.”

            Ethan helped Emma inside her house. She immediately began to undress.

            “Whoa, whoa, there—“

            “Don’t worry, I don’t expect sex. And I won’t push you into it. I’m just really warm and want my PJs.” She turned around so Ethan could see her full frontal. “Still just as nice outside of the dress, eh?”

            Ethan cleared his throat. “Emma, you’re beautiful. But you’re barely standing up without help. C’mon. Where’s your bedroom?”

            “You’re no fun,” she pouted. “This way.”

           

            Emma’s stomach rumbled before she even opened her eyes. When was the last time she ate? What time was it? What _day_ was it?

            “Good morning.”

            The sound of Ethan’s smooth baritone voice brought her back to reality.

            “Hi,” she said with a yawn. “Did I hold you hostage?”

            “Sort of. I was a little worried about you, too.”

            “Thank you.”

            Ethan was sitting next to her in the bed. He was shirtless. His was clearly and indoor type of person, but his chest said he did enjoy a good workout. Emma fought the urge to run her fingers through the hair on his chest. It looked thick and soft.

            “Well, I’m going to head home,” Ethan said after a while. “Can I call you later?”

            “Sure!” Emma said almost too eagerly.

            “My car is at the restaurant. I’ve got a ride coming.”

            Emma followed Ethan to the door. It was unusual to have a man leave her bed without having fucked the night before. She thought about all of the teasing she had done the night before.

            “Before you leave…” Emma trailed off.

            “Yeah?”

            Emma put her hands on Ethan’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. He reciprocated. His tongue grazed her lips, sending shivers down her spine. She nipped and pulled at his bottom lip with her teeth. She pulled away from him to catch her breath. Her heart was racing.

            A corn horn jolted both of them out of their romantic trance.

            “Thanks for taking care of me last night,” Emma said.

            “It was my pleasure, m’lady.” He pretended to tip a hat and left.

 

***

 

            It was only a handful of hours later when she received a text from Ethan.

            _I can’t stop thinking about you._

 “Back atcha.” She chuckled.

            _You grabbed my dick in public and the thought still has me rock hard._

“Good. Stay that way. I can do more with my hands, I promise.”

            _Like what?_

            “Like make you beg me for the sweet release of an orgasm.”

            _Is it too soon to say that I want you?_

“It’s just the right time.”

            Emma found herself feeling quite wet.

            _I want to touch you. Your hips. Your breasts. I want to taste you._

Emma’s breathing quickened. She imagined his hands on her skin.

            _I bet your nipples would feel amazing in my mouth._

_I’m sorry… is this okay?_

“Yes, please go on.” Emma was resisting the urge to touch herself.

            _I’m picturing you the way you were last night, when you took off your dress. You are a goddess. I want to cup your breasts in my hands and suck your nipples until you scream with impatience._

Emma couldn’t stop herself. Her hand was between her legs before she had even given it much thought. She started to rub over her pants.

            “I’m not sure I’ve ever been this wet before,” she replied.

            _Good. I want you dripping. I want to sit you down on that plush sofa and lick you from head to toe. I want to kiss your thighs. I want to bite your clit._

 _“_ Oh, god,” Emma called out. She impatiently reached into her pants and touched her clit. “Oh, GOD,” she called again.

            _You still with me?_

“Yes, please go on.”

            _I’m licking your clit. Gently. So fucking gently. You can’t stand it._

Emma was trying to emulate the feeling by stroking herself gently.

            _Do you like it rough, Emma? Want me to go hard?_

“Yes.”

            _Yes, what?_

“Yes, please.”

            Emma’s body was tensing for climax.

            _Nope._

“But I said please!”

            _You did. But please doesn’t always get us what we want._

_Are you touching yourself?_

“Yes.”

            _Good. Are you close?_

“Very.” She was. She was tormenting herself as she read his messages. “I want to cum.”

            _Not yet. I’m not finished tasting you yet._

_I gradually pick up speed as I pull your body as close to me as I can. You’re so wet and you taste amazing._

Emma wanted to scream.

            “God, let me cum.”

            _I’m going harder, squeezing your ass as I press my face into your pussy. Your legs are shaking beside my head. I feel your body starting to climax. Do you want to?_

Emma’s breathing was labored. She could barely hold herself together.

            _Emma. Do you want to orgasm or not?_

“Please,” she finally texted back.

            _I feel each wave of pleasure course through you. Your heels are digging into my back. A flood of warmth touches my face. God, you’re amazing._

As she read his last message, Emma pushed her fingers against her clit as hard as she could. She did like it rough, after all, and rubbed circles until her whole body spasmed. Her toes curled. She continued to rub until her arm couldn’t do any more. She screamed out in ecstasy.

            “I’m glad I don’t have neighbors,” she texted Ethan after she caught her breath.

            _Mine banged on the wall a minute ago._

 


End file.
